


After School

by pajama_rin



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_rin/pseuds/pajama_rin
Summary: Basically Moca being flirty without Ran after school.





	After School

As Ran got out of school, she sat down at a bench in front of the big field at Haneoka. There was no practice for Afterglow today so she decided to leave home early, but she wanted to sit down for a little bit. Ran got up to the vending machine next to her and bought a bottle of water. 

Moca from a distance, was walking around alone until she saw Ran sitting alone on a bench and drinking water. 

"Ran!!!!" Moca exclaimed as she skipped over to her. Ran looked up and saw that it was Moca. Usually Moca would be with someone from the band, but she was alone this time.

"Hey Moca." Ran replied. Days like this didn't always happen where they had the time to be alone. It was always them and the band. 

"So Ran what are you doing?" Moca asked and smirked. Ran had an interesting book right next to her. Ran turned over and blushed and tried to hide it.

"Aww come on Ran. What's that book you've got there?" Moca pleaded. Ran couldn't ignore her so she took it back out and showed it to her.

"It's just some romance novel about these two adults." Ran spoke. Her face was burning up a bit because Moca hasn't seen her read romantic novels before. 

Moca snatched it out of her hand and skimmed through each page. She didn't get much information on the book but either way, her main goal was to embarrass Ran.

"A-anyways... how was your day Moca?" Ran asked. Moca sat down next to her and got a bit close.

"It was awesome, but it'd be nicer if you kiss me." Moca smirked. 

Ran immediately got up and turned around. Moca was sitting there dying of laughter.

"S-stop teasing me Moca!!" Ran exclaimed. Moca got up however and kissed her on the cheek.

"Well I wasn't really kidding anyways." Moca said then, she skipped off. Ran fell to the floor blushing. Moca was all over her mind now. As she walked home and went to bed, her mind replayed that scene over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded onto:  
> Tumblr: @ichigayas  
> Wattpad: @ohagumi  
> If this fanfiction is posted onto anywhere not listed here, then they probably stole it.


End file.
